


Life is for the Alive

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Breaking Bad, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Mr. Robot (TV), Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: A collection of fan art for COWT11!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	1. Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> First Week - M3, Woods

_"Hello Stranger, welcome into the woods."_

[](https://ibb.co/Lnds1Zm)


	2. Earth to Earth, Dust to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of fan art for COWT11!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> First Week - M1, Sky

"You will return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return."

[](https://ibb.co/rmzNsmx)


	3. Not anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of fan art for COWT11!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Second Week - M3, Rain/Darkness

_"In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming... but not anymore. Not anymore."_

[](https://ibb.co/2kDBdPh)  



	4. Volevi solo soldi, soldi, soldi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of fan art for COWT11!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Second Week - M1, Soldi by Mahmood

[](https://ibb.co/Wc16G7F)


	5. A shadow that dreams of a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Second Week - M2, Chasing a shadow

_"Look at him in the mirror dreaming..."_

[ ](https://ibb.co/hZdjmQH)


	6. We're the part that stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of fan art for COWT11!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Third Week - M3, 002 - Divided/United

_"Even though we'll be gone, it's like Mr. Robot said."_

[](https://ibb.co/BCbw1CM)


	7. Into the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Third Week - M4 - Exploration + Lost ruins

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_

[](https://ibb.co/frP5q7v)


	8. Bombs, blood and bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Third Week - M2 Trincea

_"Toll due, bad dream come true. I lie dead gone under red sky..."_

[](https://ibb.co/ZJQQSSw)


	9. This is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Third Week - M2 Guerra Spaziale

_"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die..."_

[](https://ibb.co/NsZSFc9)


	10. Clown Realness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Tanit's Finest

_"Radical, magical, liberal art, gender is a construct... tear it apart!"_

[](https://ibb.co/Vqrw1CF)  



	11. Pineapple doesn't belong on pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Week 5 - M2, Tradimento

_"You, traitor!"_

[](https://ibb.co/txHCYPW)


	12. Gunpowder treason and plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Week 5 - M2, Tradimento

_"Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes, 'twas his intent to blow up the King and the Parliament.  
Three score barrels of powder below, poor old England to overthrow!"_

[](https://ibb.co/34CtGMZ)


End file.
